bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Radio Messages: Dionysus Park
The following are all unused radio messages from the Dionysus Park level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version GAL_R_Sinc_Loading 01. Augustus Sinclair - Sign a Waiver Dionysus Park. The place used to be the private playground o' one Ava-Marie Tate. Ava was Rapture's mad queen o' the silver screen. Propaganda, picture shows, cartoons...even Andy Ryan went to that crazy canuck when his public image needed a little spit-shine. Woman had an antique carousel smuggled down here from her home town... just to tell the world that 'nobody says no to Ava. But the parties.. (whistles) ..stuff o' legend, kid. Ava's annual masked ball...(Chuckles) Let's just say she made the guests sign a waiver. GAL_R_Sinc_Quest01 01. Augustus Sinclair - Someone is Alive Here Well, chief — I'm glad you've arrived. We're up here in the train station, and it's locked down like all the others. And boy, it looks like this place was underwater for quite some time. However, ah...we heard music upstairs. Somebody's alive in here now... See if you can find out who. 04. Augustus Sinclair - Better Check it Out Hm. Better check it out, kid — this loon probably has the override key to the station here. GAL_Tene_Quest01 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - What's Going on Out There? ''Herr'' Delta...something is not right. We can hear many voices outside the train car, but...but we see no one. Und the music grows louder...can you hear it? GAL_R_Stan_Quest01 03. Stanley Poole - You're Johnny Topside! Jeez-oh-man, I...I recognize you! You're Johnny Topside! You're that explorer from the surface who found Rapture all on your own! Wow! Well listen, the name's Stanley. Just you come on over to the Triton Theater, Johnny. The truth awaits you! GAL_R_Sinc_Quest03 02. Augustus Sinclair - Stanley is in the Booth Our boy there's locked up good and tight in that projection booth. And he sounds like he's gone ten kindsa loopy. I... think you're gonna have to play along to get the override key. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Was that Stanley? Uh, do mine eyes deceive, or was that...our Stanley in there, runnin' off before the hostilities? GAL_R_Sinc_Quest04 01. Augustus Sinclair - Screamin' Mimis Yep, that was definitely Stanley back there. High as a kite an' relivin' his own past. That boy gives me the screamin' mimis. GAL_R_Sinc_Quest04 03. Augustus Sinclair - Heebie Jeebies Yep, that was definitely Stanley back there. High as a kite an' relivin' his own past. That boy gives me the heebie jeebies. GAL_R_Stan_Quest02 01. Stanley Poole - Standing is Heroic Now, take a seat, Johnny — or, or, or stand, standing is fine. It's uh, more heroic, I guess. Now, just take a good hard look at this! 02. Stanley Poole - Johnny Topside Erased See that? That's you! Now, do you see what they did? They just erased you from Rapture history, Johnny, like you never found us at all! And they dragged you away to some d-d-dungeon without so much as a howdy-do! 03a. Stanley Poole - Ava is Responsible And do you know who's responsible? Well sir, I'll tell you. Ava-Marie Tate. That's right. Andrew Ryan's B-Baroness of Bullpucky. Now for the kicker. 03b. Stanley Poole - Johnny Topside Erased (alternate) Now, do you know what they did to you, Johnny? They just erased you from Rapture history, like you never found us at all! And they dragged you away to some spy dungeon without so much as a howdy-do! And do you know who's responsible? Well sir, I'll tell you. Ava-Marie Tate. That's right. Andrew Ryan's B-Baroness of Bullpucky. Come into the Theater, I'll show ya. 05. Stanley Poole - Expose Ava That's uh...that's all I've got so far. But Ava's throwing one of her...parties next door and brother, you wouldn't believe the kind of sick, sick things they do there! They know my face in there, and already gave me the boot! But you — if you sneak in and use that camera of yours to capture the scandal, I can expose Ava once and for all! GAL_R_Stan_Story 01. Stanley Poole - Covered it Up I can't believe Johnny topside is back. That "Subject Delta" malarkey is just, just your...serial number! They-they-they covered it up, y'know, turned your story into an urban myth — but I wasn't fooled! No siree! I told 'em you were real! 04. Stanley Poole - Ava Erased Lamb Golly, I just can't believe my luck. I'm working with Johnny Topside against Ava and her whole gang of needle-jabbers! It wasn't just you that she up and erased, y'know... It was Doctor Lamb too - and heaven knows how many others who stood up to Ryan! 05. Stanley Poole - ADAM as Payment The worst part of Ava's parties is the splicing. She pays her informants in ADAM, Johnny. Two-faced gene traitors can't be trusted! I-I-I mean, who are you shaking hands with? The man or the habit? 07. Stanley Poole - A Present I left a little present there for ya...it packs quite a punch! GAL_R_Sinc_Story 01. Augustus Sinclair - Who is Johnny Topside Johnny Topside? Hold the music, I remember that story...kid, that was you? It's a nickname for a man who supposedly found Rapture in a divin' bell. They say he walked right in through an airlock and spent over a week seein' the sights before they caught him! 03. Augustus Sinclair - Power to the People? See, now this is why Lamb's commie ideas just don't cut the mustard with me. Power to the people? Hmph. I'm well acquainted with the people in question and they're a pack o' shaved monkeys run amok... 08. Augustus Sinclair - Green Around the Gills You're lookin' a little green around the gills, sir...each time I'm expectin' that we've lost ya to some kinda brain fever. We gotta get you out to Fontaine HQ on the double. GAL_R_Stan_Quest03 01a. Stanley Poole - Propaganda Screenings Look for the rooms where they watch her filthy movies. That's...that's where it all goes on. 01b. Stanley Poole - Needles on Platters Look for the rooms with needles lying out on platters. That's...that's where it all goes on. 02. Stanley Poole - Dangers of Documentary Now, no cameras are allowed without Ava's say so, because of all the filthy splicing...and the touching, and the... nuzzling and what-not. You get someone on film, and they may get a little riled. 03. Stanley Poole - Manly Art of Journalism But journalism is a manly art, Johnny. For honest-to-gosh men like us. Do what I do, and just bite the first one who gets near you. Oh, they'll think twice the next time, yessiree! 04. Stanley Poole - Blending In Looks like Ava's guests are hiding, Johnny. You gotta trick them into thinking you're one of them! See those party favors they've left out in the open? Go ahead...use one — show 'em you're on the level! 05. Stanley Poole - Dirty Hands Come on now, Johnny, every journalist has to get his hands dirty - right up to the elbow! What's a little poke between you and the truth? 06. Stanley Poole - Just a Little Splice Come on now, just a little splice and they'll accept you! 07. Stanley Poole - Start Recording Filth Start your camera recording the most filthy thing in the room! 08. Stanley Poole - Capture the Action Come on, use that camera and capture the action! 09. Stanley Poole - Next Guest Good work, brother! Time to find the next little scandal! 10. Stanley Poole - Plenty of Footage Oh b-boy!!! That should be plenty of footage, Johnny, we've got the dirt on Ava now! Once the people see what kind of a low-down, splicerized Jezebel she is, why, she'll have to erase herself! Come on back and I'll dry out some popcorn! 11. Stanley Poole - Find the Next One You got 'em Johnny! Now find the next one! 12. Stanley Poole - One to Go Two down, one to go, Johnny! If only they knew it was you under that wild get-up, they'd quit all this foolishness and give Ava the old heave-ho! GAL_R_Stan_Scandal1 04. Stanley Poole - Debauched Sons of Guns Oho, you caught 'em with their trousers down, Johnny! I just, I just can't hardly wait to see that footage! Ha! Debauched sons of guns! GAL_R_Sinc_Quest03 03. Augustus Sinclair - Stanley's Project Well, Stanley's little expose is one step closer to bein' made...I don't know if he's gonna like it, though. GAL_Tene_Quest04 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Need Not Kill Stanley Sometimes it takes the lightbulb moment to see what you become. Perhaps this film will make Stanley see that he is the devil he fears. If this is so, Delta, you do not have to kill him. GAL_R_Stan_Quest04 01. Augustus Sinclair - Stanley Himself Now son, I'm fairly certain all you've got on film there is...Stanley himself, spliced off his rocker an' carryin' on in the very manner he seems to despise. What's he gonna do when he sees it? 04. Stanley Poole - Let's See Alright brother, let's just see what we've got! The n-naked truth on Ava-Marie Tate and her grove of sin! I'll start 'er up! 05. Stanley Poole - A Family Man B-but...that's me...I didn't do those things...did I? I'm a family man...Gracie...little Eleanor... 06. Stanley Poole - I'm a Splicer Oh gosh all hemlock, I'm a dirty, dirty Splicer! When did I do this to myself... 07. Stanley Poole - What Happened to Eleanor? No...little Eleanor! My little girl! I couldn't have sold her to...to those gangsters...does that mean they turned her into one of those little freak-babies?! I'' did that to her? Oh God, I have to find her...please, come on up to the projection booth, we have to get out of here. I've got the override key to the railway station. GAL_R_Stan_Quest05a 08. Stanley Poole - Gotcha! Ha! I gotcha, you double-crossin' phony! 09. Stanley Poole - To the Station We have to go to the train station and use my key! GAL_R_Stan_Quest05b 01. Stanley Poole - Oldest Trick in the Book Ha! I fooled you...oldest trick in the book! Just you wait until you see what's downstairs, you faker! GAL_R_Stan_Quest06 01. Stanley Poole - Enemy of the Truth! I know you aren't the REAL Subject Delta! HE was Johnny Topside! YOU'RE just some spook who works for Ava, and you're planning to erase me too! Well, you got another think coming, buster! I'm not the only one around here who serves the truth! Come on, brothers! Get him! 02. Stanley Poole - That Film Was a Fake! That film you made was a fake! I never did those things! I'm no needle-jabber! I would never sell my little girl! Rally, people! He's trying to KILL THE TRUTH! 03. Stanley Poole - I'm in Charge of the Truth That's right, I used your own tricks against you! First I got Lamb locked up...then I got Ava locked up with her! And now ''I'm in charge of the truth! I-I'm gonna erase this very conversation, you-you-you... faker! YOU DON'T EXIST! GAL_R_Sinc_Quest06 01. Augustus Sinclair - Brought it on Himself If there was ever a man who brought it on himself. Now, get that override key, chief. 02. Augustus Sinclair - That Little Fink That little fink is up ahead. Get his override key... and if you should feel like bleedin' him for the trouble, I certainly won't gainsay ya. Let me open that door for ya. GAL_R_Tene_Quest06 05. Brigid Tenenbaum - He Need Not Die My sins were once more grave than his...he need not die if you have it within you to forgive. GAL_R_Sinc_Quest07 01. Augustus Sinclair - Next Stop: Fontaine HQ Next stop - Fontaine Headquarters! The end of the line. Come on back and get this train underway! Retail Version GAL_R_Sinc_CarouselRm 03. Augustus Sinclair - Someone in the Security Booth Uh, kid... we're not alone in here. I can see a shadow in the security booth... 03a. Augustus Sinclair - Someone in the Security Booth Listen kid, uh, I see a shadow in the security booth... we may not be alone in here. Think I'll just keep myself outta sight. GAL_R_Sinc_TrainStatn 02. Augustus Sinclair - Find the Little Sisters I think we'll have to play along, sport — Stanley's locked himself into the security booth. Find those Sisters so we can make ourselves scarce. GAL_R_Stan_FindStan 01a. Stanley Poole - Keeping it Quiet You ever hear that dead men tell no tales? Well, in Rapture, a stiff can say plenty. Little Sisters are already startin' to poke around for ADAM in here... and they got a way of remembering things the corpse mighta seen... things I don't think Lamb needs to know. GAL_R_Stan_TrainStatn 01. Stanley Poole - Deal? Now look — officially, I work for Lamb. But if that ADAM makes it back to her, I'm an obituary. But you can get rid of the Little Sisters for me, your way. Do that, and I'll unlock the station here, easy-peasy. GAL_R_Stan_Get3LS 01. Stanley Poole - A Mole with Secrets See, Mister Ryan hired me to make nice with Lamb and her little secret society here... idea was, I'd write a story afterward to paint 'em red in the public eye. But when Lamb vanished, circumstances... uh, got away from me. Things happened. Things she does not need to know. 02. Stanley Poole - Get the Little Sister There's one of the little bloodsuckers. You can keep the ADAM, I don't care — long as it doesn't reach Lamb. 04. Stanley Poole - Little Sister in Lamb's Garden I'm pretty sure I caught sight of a Little Sister in Lamb's garden. 04a. Stanley Poole - Little Sister in Ava's Garden I'm pretty sure I caught sight of a Little Sister in Ava's garden. 06. Stanley Poole - Little Sister in the Triton Theater One of those Sisters was in the Triton Theater, probably wants to catch the cartoon. 06a. Stanley Poole - Little Sister in Cohen's Collection Oh — I saw at least one Sister in the Cohen's Collection showroom, by the way. 06b. Stanley Poole - Little Sister Near the Carousel Hey, you know that carousel back there? One of those Sisters just won't leave that old roundabout alone. 07. Stanley Poole - Kill Him and Get Her There she is... lil' Curly Top, hoping to be in pictures. Cute. Now get rid of the muscle and deal with her. 08. Stanley Poole - Little Sister Near the Atrium I saw a Little Sis out in the main atrium... near the statues. Twin Lady statues. Now that reminds me of a story unfit for print! 08a. Stanley Poole - Little Sister in the Fischer Gallery I saw a Little Sis out in the Fischer Gallery... 11. Stanley Poole - Get the Little Sisters! What, you got lonely? Somebody say something mean to you? What are you doing here?? Find those little ghouls and make 'em gone! 12. Stanley Poole - Two More Little Sisters Okay, you want me to say something? You got moxie. Happy now? Two more to go, pal. 13. Stanley Poole - One More Little Sister There's still another girl out there. GAL_R_BSis_1stLSReslv 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Stanley's Charge When mother was taken away, Stanley was left in charge of Dionysus Park... he spent all her money, threw these mad parties — it was like he was trying to ruin her... 01b. Eleanor Lamb - What Stanley was Hiding Father, this ADAM you've found contains memories from all the bodies here. Normally, only a Little Sister can see them... but I can show you what Stanley's trying to hide... When mother was taken away, Stanley was left in charge of Dionysus Park... he spent all her money, threw these mad parties — it was like he was trying to ruin her... GAL_R_BSis_2ndLSReslv 01. Eleanor Lamb - Tattletale's Fate That's me, there... I confronted Stanley — said I'd tell mother what he had done. He panicked — took me away and sold me to an orphanage. I tried to fight back... I remember biting his hand, but... Father... he's the reason I was turned into a Little Sister... GAL_R_BSis_3rdLSReslv 01. Eleanor Lamb - Desperate Stanley With me gone, Father... Stanley just let mother's followers turn into animals. When word came that she was returning, he knew they would blame him — so he found a way to silence them all... And now he's trying to cover it up... GAL_R_BSis_Rtrn2Stan 05. Eleanor Lamb - Mother's Telling the Truth Mother's not lying this time, Father... he really did it... to both of us. GAL_S_Stan_Rtrn2Stan 07. Stanley Poole - Don't Kill Me! Oh Christ almighty — I swear it wasn't personal, okay? Don't... don't... please! Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages Category:Dionysus Park